It's Raining Colors
It's Raining Colors is a minigame in which you use colours to get Plants. You start with 3 of each color, in which you use during the battle. Colours fall from the Sky, and can be obtained by planting Artichokes. Plants Plants are obtained through colours in this minigame, and to get each plant, you need certain colour codes. The colours are Black, White, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Green, Blue, Violet, Pink, Beige, and Brown. To obtain plants, simply hit the check mark. If you don't want what you are creating, hit the X. *Peashooter - Light Green + Green *Cherry Bomb - 2 Red + Brown + Green *Wall-nut - Brown *Potato Mine - Brown + White + Red *Snow Pea - Blue + Green *Chomper - 2 Purple + White + Green *Repeater - 2 Light Green + Green *Puff-Shroom - Beige + Purple *Artichoke (Replaces all Sun Producing Plants) - All Colours *Fume-shroom - 3 Purple + 2 Beige *Hypno-shroom - Pink + Blue *Scaredy-shroom - 2 Beige + Purple *Ice-shroom - 3 Blue *Doom-shroom - 5 Black *Lily Pad - Light Green *Squash - White + Light Green *Threepeater - 3 Light Green + Green *Tangle Kelp - Green + Black + Red *Jalapeno - 2 Red + Green *Spikeweed - Brown + Beige *Torchwood - Brown + Orange *Tall-nut - 2 Brown *Sea-shroom - Green *Plantern - Brown + Yellow + White *Cactus - Light Green + Red *Blover - 2 Green *Split Pea - 2 Light Green + 2 Green *Starfruit - 3 Yellow *Pumpkin - 2 Orange *Magnet-shroom - Red + Purple + Beige *Cabbage-pult - Light Green + Brown *Kernel-pult - Yellow + Brown *Garlic - Beige *Umbrella Leaf - 3 Green + Light Green *Marigold - White + Yellow + Green *Melon-pult - 3 Green + Brown *Bloomerang - Light Green + Blue + Beige *Bonk Choy - White + Light Green + Green *Coconut Cannon - 5 Brown *Chili Bean - Red *Pea Pod - 5 Green + Light Green (Up to 5) *Snapdragon - 2 Green + Red *Lightning Reed - 2 White + Green *Iceberg Lettuce - Blue *Spring Bean - 2 Light Green *Power Lily - 3 Pink + White + Green *Laser Bean - 2 Light Green + Red *Citron - 4 Orange + Green *Infi-nut - Blue + Black + Green *Tile Turnip - 2 Purple + Green + White *Aspearagus - Green + Red *Beet - 3 Red *Flaming Pea - Orange + Green *Shamrock - 3 Green *Chilly Pepper - 2 Blue + Green *Bamboo Shot - 3 Light Green *Beeshooter - Yellow + Green (+ Peashooter Colours*) *Hard-nut - Brown + Yellow + White (+ Wall-nut Colours*) *Ice Queen Pea - 3 Blue + Green (+ Snow Pea Colours*) *Gatling Pea - 2 Light Green + 2 Black + Green (+ Repeater Colours*) *Gloom-shroom - 4 Purple + 2 Beige (+ Fume-shroom Colours*) *Cattail - White + Pink + 3 Light Green + Brown (+ Lily Pad Colours*) *Winter Melon - 3 Blue + Brown (+ Melon-pult Colours*) *Gold Magnet - 2 Yellow + Green (+ Magnet-shroom Colours*) *Spikerock - 3 Grey + White (+ Spikeweed Colours*) *Cob Cannon - 2 Yellow + 2 Light Green + 2 Brown + 2 White (+ 2x Kernel-pult Colours*) *Acepearagus - Green + Red + White (+ Aspearagus Colours*) *Beetboxer - 4 Red (+ Beet Colours*) *Shamrockstar - 3 Green + Orange + Yellow (+ Shamrock Colours*) *Bamboom (PVZA) - 2 Light Green + Green + Red (+ Bamboo Shot Colours*) *If grouped with the normal plant, you can place it immediately. So for example, if you had 3 Green, 2 Brown, and 3 Blue, you could immediately place a Winter-melon. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Zombie Yeti* *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Only appears after encounter. Trivia *This Minigame is very similar to "It's Raining Seeds" in many ways. It has a similar set of Zombies, only with Pogo, Zomboni, Bobsled, Dolphin Rider, and Ladder being new. It also has an odd way of getting plants, involving the sky. Category:Minigames Category:Fog Mini-games Category:Minigames With "Medium" Difficulty